


Bed

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [35]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Hey, I was wondering if you could do a Ben and Barry friendship thing while Mike is away somewhere. Or one where all three of them are together, thanks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

“Never stop petting me.” Ben murmured into his pillow in the few seconds it took him to wake up from his slumber on the couch and registered that hands where brushing through his hair.

“Okay.” He heard Barry say and Ben smiled, noticing that he sat directly on the seat next to Ben’s head. With a lot of effort, Ben moved his body until his head was resting on the thighs and felt how Barry’s body shook with laughter. Soon the fingers went back to groom his hair after a kiss was dropped to his scalp.

“The cutest.” Came another voice from the doorway and Ben peeled his eyes open to spy Mike there, holding his phone up to take a picture.

“Don’t you dare.” Ben grumbled and closed his eyes again when Barry’s fingers danced through his hair.

With a soft click, the picture was taken and Mike came closer until he stood directly against the couch next to Ben's chest, smiling down at him. The chef once again had his eyes open to squint at the taller man.

“Why are you here?” Barry asked and leaned forward as Mike dipped in to give him a kiss.

“Well…” He dipped down to give Ben a kiss which he replied softly before curling back into Barry’s lap.

“Editing and computer work in general doesn’t work when the electricity is down in the office.” Ben peeked up at that.

“You brought work home?” he asked and sat up, leaving Barry’s hand hanging.

“I have to. I have to finish the eyecandy one.” Ben sighed and got up to take Mike into his arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Then go and do it. The faster you are done, the earlier you can do something more enjoyable.” Ben told him and was backed up by Barry who got up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Exactly. And we will be waiting upstairs.” Barry announced and dragged Ben into the bedroom, leaving Mike alone with his work. The man sighed softly and watched after his two lovers until they were hidden behind the bedroom door.

When he finished 40minutes later, Mike stumbled into the bedroom, only to see Barry and Ben, half naked and curled up on top of the blanket, clothes discarded all over the floor. Smiling, Mike stripped his clothes away and joined them and was then drawn into the middle of the mass of limbs and heat.

* * *

 

“We have to get a bigger bed.” Ben said after the nap, sitting on the bed with Mike curled around his side, mussed hair and flushed cheeks. His eyes still hooded from being sleepy and cozy.

“Why?” Barry groaned from the other side, legs in Ben’s lap.

“Well, it seems that I nearly fell off the bed thanks to all of your body mass.” A fake gasp went through the two and Ben laughed.

“And no, I didn’t just call you guys fat.”

“I really hope so.” Mike grumbled and yawned into Ben’s back before sitting up himself, stealing a kiss from Barry and then from Ben on his way.

“Okay, we will get a new bed.” He then said as Ben turned his big eyes on him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Mike yawed once again.

“Let's sleep some more?” he suggested and let himself fall back in the bed, tugging Ben with him until they were once more a mass of human.

* * *

 

“Well that bed seems to be big enough?” Mike mused as they stood inside a mattress store, glancing down at a gigantic bed standing in a far corner.

“But where should we put it?” Barry said and sat himself down on the bed.

“We could move the wardrobe?” Ben put in and sat down next to Barry, glancing at Mike who sat down as well.

“Or we shove all the plants into one corner?”

“We can make this work.” Mike then said sternly and let himself fall back, grinning.

“It feels amazing.” He then commented.

The others followed and moaned as their stiff backs hit the soft mattress.

“Let's buy it.” Ben murmured and the others agreed.

* * *

 

“Come to bed.” Came a whisper from the doorway and Barry turned around to see Ben standing there, nearly invisible in the dark night.

“Just a few more minutes.” Barry excused and typed something fast on the laptop on his lap, ignoring how his whole body hummed with exhaustion.

“Mike is getting restless.” Ben said and walked to the couch, leaning forward to sneak a kiss to Barry’s temple before resting his chin on Barry’s shoulder to read what he was typing.

“Just get there before he starts clawing the comforter.” Ben added as he saw what Barry was typing and Barry smiled at Ben.

“Will do love.”

Ben returned his smile and ducked out of the room, leaving Barry to finish up his work with the knowledge that when he would walk into the bedroom he would find his two favourite people sleeping in the middle of their new gigantic bed, ignoring all the additional space in favor of tight cuddling.

He couldn’t wait to finish up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
